Mediant
Few manifesters have the tools at their disposal to fight unarmed better than psychic warriors. The meditants are those psychic warriors who have turned this strength into their focus, learning to make deadly strikes without the use of psionic powers or weapons. Psionic Armor (Su) A meditant who maintains psionic focus and is unarmored and unencumbered adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. If the meditant gains his Wisdom bonus to his AC or CMD from some other source, it does not stack. In addition, a meditant gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four meditant levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the meditant is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, when he carries a medium or heavy load, or when he is not focused. This ability replaces all armor and shield proficiencies normally gained by a psychic warrior. Unarmed and Dangerous A meditant is a student in the art of fighting without weapons. The meditant gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. In addition, the meditant’s unarmed strikes deal 1d6 damage if the meditant is Medium, adjusted accordingly for meditants of other sizes. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, the meditant’s unarmed strike damage improves based upon the chart below (adjust accordingly for meditants that are not Medium size). This ability replaces the martial weapon proficiencies normally gained by a psychic warrior and the bonus feat normally gained by a 1st level psychic warrior. Flurry of Strikes (Su) A meditant of 6th level can make a flurry of strikes as a full-attack action as long as he is maintaining psionic focus. When doing so he may make one additional attack using unarmed strikes as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat (even if the meditant does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). For the purpose of these attacks, the meditant’s base attack bonus from his psychic warrior class levels is equal to his meditant level. For all other purposes, such as qualifying for a feat or a prestige class, the meditant uses his normal base attack bonus. At 11th level, the meditant can make two additional attacks when he uses flurry of strikes, as if using Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the meditant does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). At 16th level, the meditant can make three additional attacks using flurry of strikes, as if using Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the meditant does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). A meditant applies his full Strength bonus to his damage rolls for all successful attacks made with flurry of strikes. A meditant may substitute disarm, sunder, and trip combat maneuvers for unarmed attacks as part of a flurry of strikes. A meditant cannot use any weapon other than an unarmed strike as part of a flurry of strikes. A meditant with natural weapons cannot use such weapons as part of a flurry of strikes unless he expends his psionic focus, but he cannot make natural attacks in addition to his flurry of strikes attacks. This ability replaces martial power. Unarmed Fighting Style A meditant of 8th level can choose whether to focus his fighting style to take advantage of natural attacks or to use specialized weapons. The meditant gets his choice of proficiency with all monk weapons or the Feral Combat Training feat as a bonus feat. If the meditant selects monk weapon proficiency, he can use flurry of strikes with monk weapons, making any or all of the attacks with the monk weapon in place of an unarmed strike. If the meditant selects the Feral Combat Training feat, he does not need to meet the prerequisites. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 8th level.